


Signless comfort

by TheDragonGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonGirl/pseuds/TheDragonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy finds comfort with another lonely ghost in the bubbles.</p>
<p>Artist assumes that she reached majority before she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signless comfort




End file.
